tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Albion
Albion Motors of Scotstoun, Glasgow was a Scottish automobile manufacturer, later it concentrated on building commercial vehicles. Today the company is a subsidiary of American Axle & Manufacturing, and manufactures axles, driveline systems, chassis systems, crankshafts and chassis components. It is Scotland's best known name in the motor industry. Albions were renowned for their superior engineering and reliability; their slogan "Sure as the Sunrise" was known across the globe, with some of there early radiator grill depicting sunrise . The company was taken over by Leyland at one stage. History Originally known as Albion Motor Car Company Ltd, they were founded in 1899 by Thomas Blackwood Murray and Norman Osborne Fulton (both of whom had previously been involved in Arrol-Johnston). The factory was originally on the first floor of a building in Finnieston Street, Glasgow and had only seven employees. In 1903 the company moved to new premises in Scotstoun. The Albion Motor Car Company Ltd was renamed Albion Motors in 1930. In 1951, Leyland Motors took over. After the British Leyland Motor Corporation was founded in 1968, only two base models, the Albion Clydesdale truck and the Albion Viking bus were continued. Production of these was moved to the Leyland plant at Bathgate in 1980. Leyland dropped the Albion name when the company name was changed to Leyland (Glasgow) and later to Leyland-DAF from 1987 when it became a subsidiary of that Dutch concern. A management buy-out in 1993 brought Albion Automotive as it was thenceforth known back into Scottish ownership. A new owner, the American Axle & Manufacturing Company (AAM) of Detroit, Michigan, took over Albion in 1998. Passenger car manufacturing In 1900 they built their first motor car, a rustic-looking dogcart made of varnished wood and powered by a flat-twin 8hp engine with gear-change by "Patent Combination Clutches" and solid tyres. In 1903 Albion introduced a 3115 cc 16 hp vertical-twin, followed in 1906 by a 24 hp four. One of the specialities the company offered was solid-tired shooting-brakes. The last private Albions were powered by a 15 hp monobloc four of 2492 cc.. Passenger car production ceased in 1915 but in 1920 the company announced that estate cars were available again based on a small bus chassis, it is not known if any were actually made. Car models *Albion 8 (1900–1904) 2080cc twin-cylinder *Albion 12 (1900–1906) 2659cc twin-cylinder *Albion 16 (1905–1913) 3141cc twin-cylinder *Albion 24/30 (1906–1912) 3164cc 4 cylinder *Albion 15 (1912–1915) 2492cc 4 cylinder Commercial vehicle production Although the manufacture of motor cars was the main industry in the first ten years of its existence, it was decided in 1909 to concentrate on the production of commercial vehicles. During World War 1 they built for the war Office large quantities of 3 ton trucks powered by a 32 hp engine using chain drive to the rear wheels. After the war many of these were converted for use as charabancs. Trucks and buses (single and double deckers) were manufactured in the Scotstoun works until 1980 (1972 for complete vehicles). The buses were exported to Asia, East Africa, Australia, India and South Africa. Almost all Albion buses were given names beginning with "V", these models being the Victor, Valiant, Viking, Valkyrie, and Venturer. Truck production Do you know anything about the firms truck making history to help write this section ? After the Leyland take over Albion mainly built components for use in other Leyland models. They also built some Crane carrier bases used by Smiths and Coles for some models. Truck models 2009]] Several models were built up till the 1960s when the firm was swallowed up by the Leyland Group * Albion A3 - circa. 1910 ? ton truck * Albion A10 - 1910-26 3-4 ton payload truck (6,000 built for War office in WWI) * Albion A16 - circa 1918 ?ton truck chassis * Albion AM 463 - 1930s 2 ton truck (1,900 supplied to the military) * Albion B 118 - circa 1937 * Albion Model 35 * Albion CL122 * Albion CX range - 1938 2,3, and 4 axle models 7-15 ton capacity * Albion FT27AL * Albion FT35L * Albion FT35N * Albion FT37C * Albion FT37L * Albion HD range - 1951- ** Albion HD57L * Albion KL126 * Albion KL127 - 1935 * Albion LB24 * Albion LB40 * Albion LK51 - 1931-33 4-tonner Forward control * Albion ML55 - circa 1935 * Albion PV70 - circa 1934 * Albion T561 - 1936-38 8-wheeler * Albion Caledonian - 1958 8-wheeler * Albion Chieftain - 5/6 tonner * Albion Clansman - 5-tonner * Albion Claymore - ? Under floor design * Albion Clydesdale - 7/8 tonner * Albion Reiver - 196?-7? The Chieftain, Clydesdale & Reiver names were carried on by Leyland and used Albion components. Bus production in 2009]] The earliest buses were built on truck chassis with two being delivered to West Bromwich in 1914. In 1923 the first dedicated bus chassis was announced derived from the one used on the 25 cwt truck but with better springing. Bodies seating from 12 to 23 passengers were available. A lower frame chassis, the Model 26, with 30/60 hp engine and wheelbases from 135 inches to 192 inches joined the range in 1925. All the early vehicles had been normal control, with the engine in front of the driver but in 1927 the first forward control with the engine alongside the driver was announced as the Viking allowing 32 seats to be fitted. Diesel engines, initially from Gardner, were available from 1933. The first double deck design was the Venturer of 1932 with up to 51 seats. The CX version of the chassis was launched in 1937 and on these the engine and gearbox were mounted together rather than joined by a separate drive shaft. Albion's own range of diesel engines was also made available. After World War 2 the range was progressively modernised and underfloor engined models were introduced with prototypes in 1951 and production models from 1955 with the Nimbus. With the Leyland take over the range was cut back. The last Albion double decker was the 1961 Lowlander and that was marketed in England as a Leyland, and the last design of all was the Viking, re-using an old name. Bus models *Model 24 (1923–1924) First purpose built Albion bus chassis *Viking 24 (1924–1932) Various wheelbases from 10 feet 9 inches to 16 feet 3 inches. Front wheel brakes from 1927. Six cylinder engines available in Viking Sixes. *Valkyrie (1930–1938) Forward control. 5 litre engine, 6.1 litre from 1933, 7.8 litre optional from 1935. Mainly sold as coaches. *Valiant (1931–1936) Mainly sold to the coach market. *Victor (1930–1939) Normal or forward control. 20 or 24 seater. *Venturer (1932–1939) Albions first double decker. 51, later 55 seats. 3 axle version, the Valorous made in 1932, only one produced. *Valkyrie CX (1937–1950) Engine and gearbox in-unit. *Venturer CX (1937–1951) Double decker. *Victor FT (1947–1959) Lightweight single decker *Valiant CX (1948–1951) Mostly sold to coach operators. *Viking CX (1948–1952) Mainly sold to the export market. *Nimbus (1955–1963) Underfloor engine. *Aberdonian (1957–1960) Underfloor engine. *Victor VT (1959–1966) Front engined *Clydesdale (1959–1978) Export model built on truck chassis. *Lowlander (1961–1966) Double decker. 18 feet 6 inch wheelbase. LR5 and LR7 had air suspension. *Viking VK (1963-1983?) Mainly exported. Leyland O.370 engine. VK43 model was rear engined. Engine manufacture Albion built there own range of engines from the late 1930s. Albion supplied the engines to Leyland following the take over in 1951, with them being badged as Leyland engines in later years. Automotive components production A complete change of product type went on in 1980, since then, only automotive components, such as rear axles, have been produced, as opposed to Chassis and complete vehicles. Firearms production During World War II, Albion Motors manufactured Enfield No 2 Mk I* revolvers to aid the war effort. By 1945, 24,000Pistols of the World, 4th ed. Ian Hogg & John Walter Enfield No 2 Mk I* revolvers were produced by Albion (and subsequently, Coventry Gauge & Tool Co.) Current Products The company now owned by Americam Axle and Manufacturing, produces Axles for other OEM companies in Europe and world wide. Preservation of commercial vehicles]] Examples of some of the early Bus and truck models have been preserved and restored by enthusiasts. thes can be seen at Vintage vehicle rallies and events like Steam fairs which feature historic vehicles of all types. Other examples are preserved in various museums and transport collections. List of preserved Albion vehicles Two Albion trucks seen at Cromford Steam Fair are shown at the top of the page. ;Trucks * - Albion 2-ton flatbed at Lincolnshire Steam and Vintage Rally 2008 * - Albion Clansman swb tipper (featured in Heritage Commercials no. 241 January 2010 * - Albion recovery truck at the Lincolnshire Steam and Vintage Rally 2008 * - Albion Chieftain - visitor to many events * - Albion Clydesdale * - Albion Chieftain - at NCMM Classic Vehicle Meet 2009 * - Albion ? flatbed ;Buses & cars * - 1918 Albion A16 with Charabanc body - at the Isle of Anglesey Vintage Rally 2010 See also *List of Truck Manufacturers *Commercial vehicles *List of Engine Manufacturers *Shows and Meets *Museums List References Wikipedia for original base article. ^ Michael Sedgwick, "Albion", in G.N. Georgano, ed., The Complete Encyclopedia of Motorcars 1885-1968 (New York: E.P. Dutton and Co., 1974), pp. 32. External links * Transport Diversions Emporium - ALBION ALBUM 1899-1999 * American Axle & Manufacturing (Albion Automotive) * The Albion Clubs website * Classic Commercials website - Albion page Category:Albion Motors Leyland Motors Category:Automotive companies of Scotland Category:Companies based in Glasgow Category:Defunct companies of Scotland Category:Merged companies Category:Component manufacturers Category:Axles Category:Engines Category:Leyland Trucks Category:Companies founded in 1899 Category:1951 mergers Category:Defunct bus manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct motor vehicle manufacturers of Scotland Category:Defunct truck manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Vehicle manufacturing companies founded in 1899 Category:Vintage vehicles Category:1899 establishments in Scotland Category:1980 disestablishments in Scotland